The demand for computing devices continues to rise, even as the demand for computing devices to achieve higher performance also rises. The data storage and data sharing among devices continues to increase with demand for higher performance. Conventional interconnections do not offer sufficient speed and/or bandwidth to meet future expectations. With previous generations of electronic devices, manufacturers could simply add more connectors or more pins to the connections to increase the speed and/or bandwidth available. However, even though there is increasing demand for higher performance, there is demand for smaller and more portable devices, which decreases the area available for interconnections.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.